


Persian Princeling

by caradhras



Category: DCU
Genre: 10th century-ish, M/M, OOC, history au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: This fic is set in middle age Europe, some time around 10th century, maybe. Dick was the crown prince from a huge empire that was at the brink of falling, but still powerful. After defeating the first wave of invaders from the east, Dick found Damian, a supposedly Persian slave. Something like that. (the setting has nothing to do with real history though, I just heavily borrowed it. Also, this story suppose to be a PWP, but I wrote a little more than that. )先来讲下设定：这个故事发生在某段历史时期，算是半架空吧，设定严重借鉴了中世纪时期的某段历史。当然你们当成我瞎掰的也行，性质也差不多，全是瞎掰。总之大米本来是个波斯王子，本来国泰民安享受万张荣光可以当个开心的富N代的，结果凶残又清真的侵略者来了，大米国家拼死抵抗，没有卵用，还是被灭国了，他自己也被俘虏了。然后侵略者觉得这个孩纸很清真很能打，可以有，留个活口，帮我们打仗好了，于是他就被清真的侵略者充军了。然后大米被迫在侵略者的军队里继续打，一路向西，看迪克的国家似乎很不稳定要崩溃了，就干脆趁虚而入进攻迪克的国家。结果瘦死的骆驼比马大，侵略者还是暂时被迪克的国家打退了，而大米再次成为俘虏，迪克的国家觉得这娃真能打啊，很好！于是又充军了。然后大米在军队里虽然表现勇猛能打又聪明，但是出头之日渺茫，主要是自己是个奴隶身份。大米一心想复仇，最好还能复国，现在在迪克的军队里充军，有了共同的敌人侵略者，正好。但是想要有效的弄死他们然后复国啥的，大米必须往上爬得到权利。咋办啊，在这等级森严的社会，大米就只能采用（他认为的）下下策，色诱国家高级领导，拉对方当靠山然后往上爬…………………………（捂脸）总之就是这个设定！接下来就是我胡写的一些玩意儿了！文笔渣，内容雷，OOC，主要是大米色诱迪克的PWP……





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick was the crown prince of a certain empire which was at the brink of falling. Damian was a Persian slave fighting in Dick's army. It was extremely hard for Damian to gain power in such situation to reach his goal, so he chose the worst possible mean. (No, this fic has nothing to do with all of the above. This is just a simple PWP with an epic setting. I just want to see them fucking each other, that's all.)

这是一场久违的胜仗。  
一个男人站在军营的边缘，与营地里忙着清点战俘的军士们格格不入。他穿着一尘不染的白色的长袍，精细的同色暗纹刺绣在阳光下若隐若现。他的身后跟着两名随从，一左一右的站在他的两侧，警惕的眼神不断地打量着周围。他安静的站着，眼神打量着一群又一群从不远处经过的战俘。没人留意到他。  
“殿下……”他身边的侍从有些犹豫的开口。而他只是举起一只手制止了对方，转过头来露出一个微笑：“嘘——这场景可不多见，让我再看一会儿。”  
迪克从未上过战场，作为顺位第一的王储，战场不是他证明自己实力的地方。可他却有些向往那里，那是一个不用整天面对那群为了中饱私囊而整天热衷于尔虞我诈的自私自利之徒的地方，那里需要毫无保留的展现自己，用鲜血和生命奋勇拼杀出一条生路。  
一名军官出现在迪克面前，打断了他的思路。军官恭敬的行礼：“迪克王子殿下，属下已经恭候您多时了。”  
迪克点点头，目光依旧盯着不远处的俘虏。那些人满脸尘土，浑身血污，若不是带着镣铐，神情低落，根本无法将他们与自己的将士区别开来。战俘们拖着沉重的脚步，像是一群牲口。士兵们个个神情喜悦，就像是一群快乐的牧羊人，正清点着待宰的牛羊。  
可是迪克的心情轻松不起来。  
他时常觉得自己站在一块巨大的碎蛋壳上。这一块碎片的曲线优雅而自然，让人很轻易的就能想象这颗蛋曾经的摸样：完整，浑圆，文理细致，反射着柔和的微光。只是经年累月的内忧外患早已将这颗蛋蚕食殆尽，只剩下了壳。现在，就连这唯一幸存的碎片也到了岌岌可危的地步，在迪克的脚下显得脆弱不已，似乎每往前走一步都可能因为受力不均而碎裂。  
迪克比谁都清楚，帝国的气数已尽。一场胜仗并不能拖延侵略者的脚步太久，他们迟早会卷土重来。  
突然迪克在那队垂头丧气的俘虏里看到一个挺拔的身影。那人背对着他，看背影应该是个少年，肩膀都还没长开。他的双臂被反绑在后腰，一截粗糙的绳子沿着他精瘦的腰肢垂到大腿上，他的脚步稳当而有力，跟周围虚浮佝偻的人影形成强烈的反差。那人突然停住了脚步，猛地回头看向迪克。那个人，或者说是少年，满头满脸都是战场的硝烟，头发里夹杂着尘土与血腥，五官模糊不清，只有一双翠绿的眼睛格外引人注目。毫无疑问，那是一个充满威胁的瞪视，却让迪克的心跳漏了一拍。迪克饶有兴趣的看着那双绿眼睛，仿佛看到了一对毫无杂质的东方翡翠。  
一个士兵从背后狠狠的推了一把那个绿眼睛的少年，打断了两人胶着的视线。少年踉跄了两步又站稳了。迪克有些惋惜的看着他笔直的背影消失在人群中，然后转身跟着军官走进了帐篷。

 

觥筹交错的宴会场上充满欢声笑语，这是又一场胜仗之后的狂欢。自从上次帝国久违的挫败了从东边而来的侵略者之后，他们像是得到了胜利女神的庇佑，一场接一场的胜利随之而来，让侵略者退回了黑海东南角，甚至还夺回了几座边境城市。胜利的消息传遍了全国，人们甚至开始期待他们能够夺回西边失去的土地，重建帝国全盛时期的辉煌。  
可是现实却与人们的期待背道而驰，几场胜仗只是给这个病入膏肓的帝国杯水车薪般的安慰，只能堪堪拖延入侵者的脚步。而帝国的复兴……依旧是个无法实现的期许。  
迪克坐在人群之中最显眼的位置，怀里搂着一个美艳的舞女，他微笑着观察着眼前庆祝的盛景，却有些走神。迪克不禁的想起当年他的先祖列王们独占地中海的荣耀，那时候的庆功宴一定是繁华到超出他的想象。现在的他们，疲于应付入侵着，根本无暇顾及其他。但是毫无疑问的，战士们需要犒劳。他们值得这些。  
迪克向人群举杯致意，人群也热情的回应他。这时候他敏锐的捕捉到了一道来自人群边缘的目光，是那样的直白、毫不掩饰。那是一个靠窗边站着的少年，普通士兵打扮，没穿盔甲，和另外几个士兵站在一起。那个少年手里攥着一只酒杯，一双翠绿的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。少年敏锐的感知到了迪克的注视，朝他笑了一下，眼神里混着一丝高傲和一丝挑衅。迪克扬了扬眉毛，朝他的方向举了举杯，众人的目光立刻集中到少年所站的位置，纷纷好奇的观察着那个让王子特地施舍一眼的人是谁。  
和达米安站在一起的几个士兵立刻好奇的互相打量，最后目光落在达米安身上。达米安却丝毫不在意，就像是一直很习惯来自众人各种意味不明的揣测似的。他甚至对着人群扬了扬下巴作为回应，视线依然大胆的和迪克的黏在一起。  
迪克想起来了。他见过这双眼睛。在那满是灰黑色的硝烟与黑褐色的血痂里露出来的一抹纯净的绿。迪克见过很多人的眼睛，和里面折射出来各式各样的喜怒哀乐。这样干净到甚至不屑于掩饰的眼神，他很久没见过了。在人群重新投入享乐之后，迪克转头问身边的侍从：“提姆，你知道他是谁吗？就那个绿眼睛的孩子。”  
“那是达米安。据说是个波斯战俘，一直在军中效力。他在这次战役中表现的十分勇猛。”提姆在他耳边回答。  
“达米安……让他过来。”迪克轻声的说道。

达米安抬头看着那个处在上位的人，那人的蓝色眸子里满是狡黠的笑容。他咽了口唾沫，悄悄地呼出了一口气，心下稍微有些紧张。  
达米安穿过人群来到迪克面前，单膝下跪虔诚的吻他垂到地上长袍行礼，然后迪克抬起他脸，露出一个微笑。达米安只是直直的盯着他的蓝眼睛，脸上没什么表情。  
“听说你这次在战场上表现的十分勇猛。”迪克拍了拍他身边的位置，示意达米安坐下来。达米安站起来，起身的时候露出一截蜜色的小腿，迪克的目光随着对方露出的皮肤移动，直到被衣物阻挡，心下一瞬间有些惋惜。他在迪克身边坐下，靠的有些近，大腿几乎碰到了一起。提姆在迪克身后扬起一边眉毛。  
“言过了。”达米安开口回答。少年的声线带着一丝稚气和变声期的沙哑。  
迪克露出一个愉悦的微笑，举起一只酒杯，达米安伸手要去接，却被迪克躲过了直接凑到他的唇边，达米安看了他一眼，然后低眉顺眼的埋头喝了一口，殷红微酸的液体从嘴角溢出，滴在他深色的小臂上，然后顺着蜜色的肌肤流到他的手腕内侧。达米安把头抬起来，看着迪克。迪克也移开了酒杯，笑着说：“这是奖励。”接着他的目光下移，看着达米安的手腕，“滴到手腕上了。”  
达米安疑惑的看了他一眼，缓慢的抬起手腕，看着那一滴殷红的水痕，毫不犹豫的凑到嘴边，伸出舌头沿着痕迹从小臂内侧开始慢慢的舔到手腕。迪克的瞳孔微微收缩，看着达米安的粉红色舌尖游走在蜜色的皮肤上，屏住了呼吸。达米安专心致志的舔着自己的手腕，绿色的眸子亮晶晶的，期间缓慢的抬起眼睛看了他一眼。最后达米安终于放下手腕，还用舌头意犹未尽似的舔了舔嘴唇。接着达米安的目光移开了，表情有些僵硬。  
迪克饶有兴趣的偏头看着他。  
迪克对着达米安勾起了嘴角，起身离席，暗示意味再明显不过。提姆要跟着离开，被迪克制止了，温柔的揉了一把他的脑袋。于是提姆乖乖的留在了原地，目光在迪克离去的背影和端坐的达米安身上来回移动。达米安坐在稍显空旷的位置上，他拿起迪克的酒杯把里面的液体一饮而尽，双手在身边攥紧了拳头又松开，最终他也起身，消失在了迪克离去的方向。  
达米安走到庭院中，夜晚的静谧将宴会的喧嚣抛在了身后，只有隐约的音乐和欢笑声断断续续的传来，模模糊糊的听不真切。  
迪克站在庭院里，抬头看着夜空中的一轮下弦月。他听到了身后轻轻靠近的脚步声，转过头来，故作一脸惊讶的看着来人：“达米安，有事吗？”  
“殿下。”达米安微微颔首，思索着该如何回答。  
……难道他会错意了？  
达米安抬头，看着面前身份尊贵，比他高一个头的男人。他逼迫自己看着对方的眼睛，对方的眼里有一丝笑意以及很多他看不懂的东西。他知道那是什么，那是一个只有上位者才拥有的眼神，完美的将所有的情绪掩藏起来，只让他的臣民看到他愿意展示的东西。而迪克此刻正在观察他的反应。达米安也曾经这么观察他的臣民们，那时候他站在父亲的脚下，注视着跪伏在他们面前的人们，光荣万丈——他曾经好奇过，从下面往上看是一副什么样的光景。只是曾经的他永远也不会想到自己居然真的会有这么一天。  
那是一种尊严被践踏的感觉。  
但是，现在的他已经没有臣民，也没有家了，尊严又算得了什么呢？  
达米安斟酌一会儿，舌头不知是有意还是无意的舔了舔下嘴唇。  
最终他开口道：“他们说，你可以读懂人心。”  
迪克装作好奇的问道：“哦？真的？”那双好看的眼睛在月光下蓝的发亮。  
达米安只是向前走了几步，缩短自己和迪克之间的距离，他仰头看着迪克，眼神里毫无畏惧。  
“那你知道我在想什么吗。”达米安问。  
“这个嘛……”迪克弯头端详着达米安的眼睛，少年和他离得很近，几乎到了一种暧昧的距离，他只要稍微弯腰就能吻到少年的眼睛。他还真有点儿想这么做了。但是他只用两根手指抚上达米安的脸颊，轻轻的从他的颧骨滑到下巴尖。迪克低头将二人之间的距离缩的更短，眼神慢慢的从眉骨扫到仍然泛着水光的嘴唇，就像是在端详一块稀有的原石。他的手指几乎有些贪婪的碾磨上达米安的下嘴唇，让对方的身体不易察觉的僵硬了一瞬。迪克有些分神的想，达米安的确就是一块原石，切开一定是世间罕有的美玉……他已经有些迫不及待了。  
达米安在迪克的触碰下安静的站着，尽量让自己适应这种感觉。他几乎从未跟任何人有过如此亲密的接触，对方温热的呼吸弄得他的脸有些痒。他的睫毛本能的颤抖，几乎扫到迪克的鼻尖。对方似乎已经开始对他产生兴趣了。达米安屏住呼吸。对方的手指不轻不重的在他脸颊上划过，停留在下巴尖上，满是试探的意味。接着对方的拇指扫过他的下嘴唇——就是他之前舔过的地方，并在那里停住了。达米安看着迪克近在咫尺的脸，小心翼翼的伸出舌头舔了一下对方的手指。  
“达米安……”迪克的声音嘶哑，难掩兴奋，就像是个发现了什么有趣小玩意儿的孩子。迪克将拇指更加放肆的戳进了达米安的嘴里，而达米安也乖巧的用牙齿轻轻叼住，舌尖慢慢的舔舐，就像是在品尝什么甜点。然后迪克将拇指抽出来，牵出了一根细细的银丝。  
“味道如何？”迪克微笑着问道。达米安没有回答，脸颊发红，在月色下看不真切。迪克的拇指抽出的太突然，他嘴角的唾液来不及吞咽滑到了下颌上。达米安急忙用手背狠狠的擦了几下，迪克一把握住他的手腕阻止了他的动作。  
“你看，你嘴角都发红了。太不小心了。”迪克皱着眉头说道。  
“……这不算什么。”达米安回答。他只是狠狠的擦了几下嘴角而已，有些发红也没什么。  
“你知道吗，达米安，”迪克用手指挑起他的下巴，居高临下的看着他，“如果这是一场谈判，你已经输了。”  
“什么？”达米安的眼睛睁大了，神色立刻紧张起来。  
“我个人并不喜欢谈判用的‘筹码’贬值……不过是你的话，这一点点小瑕疵根本无伤大雅。”迪克的拇指抚摸上了达米安嘴边发红的擦痕。“不如说，有些伤痕反而增加原本的价值……”

接下来的事情似乎就显得理所当然。迪克将达米安带入自己的卧室，率先躺在柔软的床铺里，然后让少年骑在他的身上。达米安吞了口唾沫，下定决心一般的跨坐在了迪克的腰上。迪克满意的看着他沉默的配合，笑出了声。  
“……你在笑什么。”达米安的呼吸有些急促，努力压制自己的恼怒，全然忘记了礼数。  
“没什么。”迪克回答。一只手撩开达米安的下摆，抚摸上他肖想了一整个晚上的小腿，这触感跟他摸过的任何女性或者男性都不太一样。手掌下有着少年独有的纤细感，以及长期锻炼而成的紧致结实的肌肉。这让他发出一声满足的感叹。他沿着少年细瘦的脚踝开始往上，摸过膝盖窝，让少年本能的打了一个激灵。看来达米安应该没怎么被人这样触碰过。等他的手抚上达米安的大腿，少年双颊通红，闭上眼睛撑起身子在他上方浑身僵硬的时候，他就更确定了。  
“你不想做这种事情。”迪克停止了抚摸的动作，好整以暇的看着骑在他身上的少年。  
“什么？”达米安的眼睛睁开了，眼角微微有些发红。“不，没有……请继续，殿下。”  
迪克无奈的叹了口气，一只手覆盖上达米安紧攥成拳头的一只手，笑着说：“你刚才问我是否知道你想要什么……我只是回答你的问题罢了。”  
达米安像是触电一般本能的抽出了自己的手，他立刻意识到了自己的失礼，尴尬的停在半空中，然后深吸一口气，弯腰吻住了迪克。  
“哦……”迪克轻笑着接受了这个有些笨拙又青涩的吻，这个少年果然不习惯这种事。他知道达米安在想什么——他当然知道。从一开始人群中的那一眼，迪克就知道了。达米安的眼神赤裸又直白，却没什么魅惑。这就像是个在一群聋子里呐喊的人，不得其法的想要吸引他的注意。不仅如此，达米安的眼神里还有无数的挣扎和不甘，以及被隐藏的很好的骄傲。达米安应该是下了很大的决心才决定献出自己的。这个决定不容易，迪克知道，尤其是像达米安这样骄傲的人。现在这一步，两人倒在床上交缠在一起，是达米安一开始就计划好的，这正是他的目的。而迪克乐于帮助达米安达成他的目的。现在自己的怀里搂着这样一具主动献上来的鲜活肉体，为什么要拒绝呢？  
迪克撑起上半身，按住达米安的后脑勺加深了这个吻，直到达米安有些喘不过气来。迪克满意的在少年的嘴角轻声说：“很好，你做的很好。”  
达米安却觉得迪克在嘲笑他，眼神明显有一丝恼怒。  
迪克没在意，只是嘴唇滑过他的脖子，啃上了少年的锁骨，手也开始不安分的顺着大腿一路往上，抚摸过战场上留下的疤痕。达米安扶着他的肩膀，喘息的很厉害，他感受到迪克的手揉上他的屁股，手指时不时的在大腿内侧和股缝之间流连，轻轻的刺激着那个从未被使用过的穴口，引得达米安一阵又一阵的战栗，从身体到心灵深处。迪克毛茸茸的脑袋已经移动到了他的胸口，舔舐着乳头，一阵酥麻的快感混合着羞耻冲上大脑，血液朝他的胯下奔涌。最后迪克把他推进床铺里，久违的柔软被褥刺激着他的神经和记忆，就像是回到了小时候，被乳母拥在怀里的感觉。达米安捂住了发热的双眼。  
最后迪克进入他的时候，达米安的喉咙里泄出一丝哭腔。很疼，却有一股诡异的充实感。他满脸通红，耳根发烫，他的双手死死的按住眼睛，可泪水还是止不住的从指缝里溢出，他的双腿大张，脚趾紧紧的卷缩，勾住身下的毯子，而迪克的舌头在他身上流连忘返，舔过他的手指和泪水。迪克在他身体里肆意进出，那根肿胀的欲望像是楔子一样钉入他的身体和灵魂。迪克的双手掰开他的大腿，力道大的能留下紫青色的指痕。达米安被迪克的节奏带着一下一下的颤抖，下面被碾磨的发烫，粘腻的水声和肉体碰撞的声音让他无法分神，而从未感受过的充实与肿胀让他发疯。他想也没想过自己竟然像是父亲的那些贱妾一般在男人身下承欢，会主动的打开双腿让另一个男人就这么为所欲为，更没想过自己居然会沉浸其中，连最后一点羞耻心都抛之脑后，在迪克的身下逐渐变成只求满足欲望的野兽。最后结束的时候迪克直接射进了他的身体里，却并没有拔出来。他抱着达米安，心情极度愉悦的在他耳边说，“好好感受一下我的形状……”  
达米安失神的任由迪克抱着他，下腹全是自己的精液和汗液，黏糊糊的有些恶心，但他现在没空管这个，大脑还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。他不确定自己射出来的时候是不是喊出了声。最后迪克还是把自己拔了出来，缓慢的动作引得达米安心痒难耐，一阵酥麻的从尾椎骨下方开始往上窜。一小股白灼缓慢的从他的后穴里流出来，滴在他和迪克交缠的大腿上。达米安的脸颊依然通红，他将头紧紧的埋在迪克的怀里，拒绝想任何事情。迪克亲了亲他的头顶，抱着他，平复自己的呼吸，一下又一下的抚摸着他的背脊和头发。  
“再来一次？”迪克问他。达米安没有拒绝。


End file.
